


Just Add Eye of Newt

by InSpaceYoghurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InSpaceYoghurt/pseuds/InSpaceYoghurt
Summary: Sherlock get's accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Pfft. Magic isn't real... is it?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Just Add Eye of Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is mostly just a teaser. Also, if you'd like to read ahead, this is posted on my FFN account, so... yeah.

"Sixty four, sixty five, sixty six-"

WHAP

"Sixty seven, Sixty eight-"

WHAP

"Sixty eight – SHUT UP WILL YOU?"

It was nearing the end of summer and Sherlock Holmes was ready to go back to school. He had spent his summer days mostly indoors, working on lab experiments that included counting very specific amounts of water drops or the measuring the precise circumference of a rat's brain, which was what Sherlock had been working on all day.

Unfortunately, for the now eleven year old Sherlock, his family didn't see summer the same way he did. Mummy Holmes had been outside gardening while Mr. Holmes worked on fixing one of the flower baskets. As for Mycroft, Sherlock's older brother, he just acted like his usual pessimistic self either correcting Sherlock on things that didn't need to be corrected or telling on him for 'taking a dead rat in his room' or 'staying in his room all day'.

Sherlock didn't see the problem with staying inside and why everyone else wanted to do useless things like plant roses and watch them grow. What good would a rose bush do? The only purpose a rose could be served as something to burn. Maybe even use as a weapon to hit your annoying big brother with. Actually, maybe those roses did have a value to them.

WHAP

"SHUT IT!" Sherlock yelled angrily. He had enough of this racket that his family had been making all day. He has had to recount three times so far because his family couldn't resist making their unpleasurable ruckus outside.

"SHERLOCK HOLMES!" Sherlock could hear the muffled voice of his mother from outside. "YOU HAVE STAYED IN THAT ROOM LONG ENOUGH! COME OUTSIDE AND GET A LITTLE SUN!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes from underneath his clear goggles that covered his face. _What sun? The sun was already setting. There was no point to it now._

Nevertheless, Sherlock reluctantly slipped his goggles off, his slender body inching his way down the steps and out the door and despite the sun falling, his blue eyes were unpleasantly greeted with and intense amount of light he was not used to seeing. Squinting his eyes, he put his hand over his forehead and looked around to see if anyone was there when he heard a sudden flapping noise rapidly grow louder from behind him.

Spinning around, he saw a great owl swooping down heading straight towards him. Ducking just in time, the grey bird made its way over Sherlock and perched itself on the nearby mail box. There Sherlock watched as it cocked it's head at him and made small chirping sounds. It's large yellow eyes were wide open and staring directly at Sherlock, but perhaps the most peculiar thing was the large envelope it carried in its black beak.

Carefully approaching the bird, Sherlock stepped nearer and nearer expecting the bird to take flight. But it didn't. Instead, it sat on the mail box tilting his head at Sherlock. Finally close enough to the bird, he took the letter in his hand as the bird gently let go and flew off into the sky.

Sherlock turned the parchment coloured envelope over, staring at a green and gold wax seal with a crest imprinted in it.

"To Mr. Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock mumbled to himself, but his attention was drawn away too fast from the beating steps of Mrs. Holmes.

"Sherlock, dear," she said. "I was about to drag you out of that room of yours, but it looks like you made it out yourself." The plump lady gave a warm smile, but Sherlock only frowned.

"Don't flatter yourself, mum," he grumbled. "I was only here to get the post," he said, holding up the unopened envelope.

"What on earth do you mean?" Mrs. Homes asked. "It's Sunday, dear. No post on Sundays." Then she looked at the peculiar envelope and reached for it, but Sherlock pulled it away. Mrs. Holmes shook her head. "Sherlock!"

"What?" Sherlock asked. He was already turned around and headed for the house.

"Where did you even get the letter?"

"I dunno. It was from a bird," Sherlock put it simply, even though it sounded absolutely insane. Then he made his way back in the house and to his messy, unorganized, and cluttered room. Somewhere safe from his mildly irritating family.

Throwing himself onto his unmade bed, he opened the envelope up and pulled out a nicely folded letter. Stretching his hand over the yellowing parchment, he read the emerald green letters aloud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_Dear Mr. Holmes,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Thousands of questions seemed to explode inside Sherlock's head, one of which being; what in the hell did I just read.

A couple minutes after of sitting on his bed staring at the letter he soon called out, "MUM!"

_What in the bloody hell did he read?_

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that! You've made it to the end!   
> If you've got time, feel free to leave a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
